<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ko shinwon and the nudes collection by mcshinwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106548">ko shinwon and the nudes collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon'>mcshinwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, but there’s intentional voyeurism too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what started off as a dumb competition ended up with shinwon having nudes from everyone in his dorm saved on his phone. it didn’t matter if he’d won because he had no intention of deleting them any time soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ko shinwon and the nudes collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wasn’t planning on posting this but this is for day 3 of pentagon canon compliant week! the prompt was competition! enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d started as a joke, mostly. A few drinks was all it had taken for Shinwon to get enough blackmail material to last him a lifetime. At least, that was what he’d called it. In his defense, he wasn’t even the one who suggested the stupid game, he was just the one who happened to win it. </p><p> </p><p>It was easy, really. The first one to get all of the others in their dorm to send them a nude was the winner. Of all the people to suggest it, it’d been Hyunggu. He’d said it casually when they were gathered in the living room with drinks in hand and a bowl of popcorn. He’d said he’d read about a game like that somewhere and wanted to try it, and everyone had quickly jumped onto the idea. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone had the same thought: <em> I won’t lose because how would any of these assholes convince me to send them a nude? </em></p><p> </p><p>All Shinwon had had to do was ask Hui nicely, and he’d immediately caved. He got Hongseok by telling him he’d buy his groceries for the next month. Hyunggu was harder, but Shinwon had spent enough time around him that he knew all of the exact buttons to press, and instead of getting a photo, he got a video. He had won and now he had a collection on his phone that had him praying he would never lose it. </p><p> </p><p>Opening that folder became a habit. When he’d first gotten the pictures and video, he’d tried not to look too close because they were just his friends, right? He’d balked when he’d opened his phone to Hyunggu’s video, and he’d been unable to peel his eyes away, but at least he’d had the decency to hastily close it as soon as it was over. But his phone was heavy in his pocket and heavier still in his mind. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t deleted anything because he certainly wouldn’t look, right? </p><p> </p><p>The first time he’d opened the folder was weeks after the silly little competition. He’d been stroking himself languidly, but he wanted something to focus on. Before his mind had even registered what he was doing, he had Hyunggu’s video pulled up, the soft sound of the other’s gasping filling his earbuds. The clip couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds, but it was more than enough to suit Shinwon’s needs. In the moment, it’d been satisfying; he came at the same time as Hyunggu did in the video and he hadn’t even been trying to time it like that. As soon as he came down from his orgasm, the shame hit him full force. He’d just gotten off to a video of his <em> friend </em>jerking off. He was sure that violated a lot of different rules, and it didn’t matter if the friend had knowingly sent him it, it still felt wrong. </p><p> </p><p>The second time wasn’t an accident. He had waited until everyone else was asleep before retreating into his room, earbuds in as he listened to music. Hui’s voice filled his earbuds and his voice had a sultry rasp to it as he sang. It was a personal project that he had made, and even though he’d never gotten the green light to release it, he said he liked it too much to delete it. It was with Hui’s voice and a blurry and poorly lit photo on his phone that Shinwon came to.</p><p> </p><p>The third time, it’d happened enough that Shinwon knew it wasn’t something he could just ignore. He stared at his phone screen, at the toned muscles of Hongseok’s thighs—why did he have to spread his legs open like <em> that </em>—and he sighed as he spilled out his release. He’d been holding his phone too close though, and the screen was streaked with cum. He was lucky he had a screen protector and a phone case, but he hadn’t hesitated to throw both away even after cleaning them off. If the others noticed his phone case was gone, they didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>It was a habit, opening that folder. He took turns with the pictures and the video, and sometimes he’d look through all three at the same time. It was an admittedly stupid idea, because he knew it’d just only serve to make him see them differently. There was no reason for him to jerk off to pictures of his friends no matter how hot they looked, but he was beyond saving and he knew it was catching up to him. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it because sometimes Hui would linger around him or absently run a hand up his thigh, and although Hui had always been touchy, it’d never been something that made Shinwon horny. The last time he’d rubbed his hand against Shinwon’s thigh, he’d had to get up and say he was going to shower because he’d woken up late earlier and didn’t have the time to then, and then he’d stood under the cold spray of the water trying to will his boner to go away before giving up and giving himself an orgasm that he didn’t deserve. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it because when Hyunggu played a song he’d written, and the background was filled with him gasping and moaning, all Shinwon could think about was that damned video, and he’d sat there frozen like an idiot until Hyunggu asked him if he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it because he was currently laying on his bed, phone tossed to the side with Hongseok’s nude on it, his hand wrapped around his dick and a horrified expression on his face because Hongseok had just opened his door without warning and was now staring at him with eyes wide enough that they looked like they might pop out of his head. The worst part was that he was too lost, the pressure in his stomach so much that he felt like he might explode, and seeing the <em> real </em> Hongseok instead of a photo was infinitely hotter. It only took a few more strokes and then he was coming and Hongseok was <em> still </em>staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shinwon let his head fall back onto his pillow, his eyes fluttering shut as it began to sink in that he’d just been caught. When he peeled them open, Hongseok was no longer in his doorway, and he wondered if the other hated him now. He had to, right? Who the <em> hell </em> jerked off to photos of their friends, anyways? Even if they were incredibly suggestive nudes, it hadn’t been part of the game. Shinwon began to contemplate the prospect of asking his mother if she could kindly unbirth him. </p><p> </p><p>He heard footsteps, and then Hongseok was appearing in his doorway again. He opened his mouth, trying to think of a way to apologize, but Hongseok was stepping into the room, closing the door behind him and sliding the lock into place. <em> He was about to get downright murdered. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so terrified, dumbass,” Hongseok’s voice was indignant. Shinwon stared at him in confusion, taking in the way he flushed and the way his expression was something that he couldn’t quite read, but was fairly certain wasn’t anger. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know. You shouldn’t be looking at that picture,” he huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know and I’m—“</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I’m already here, right? You’ve been jerking off over that for weeks now, haven’t you? The real deal is way better,” he was climbing onto his bed now, his hands on his shoulders and his face very close to his. Shinwon’s brain tried to process his words, but he couldn’t make sense of it. What the <em> hell </em> was he talking about?</p><p> </p><p>Hongseok kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>He gasped as he tried to process what was happening. Hongseok had just caught Shinwon, but now he was kissing him and he was just sitting there frozen like a fool. He was hit with the realization that he needed to do something other than just sit there before it got weird, and that was how he ended up kissing him back. </p><p> </p><p>Hongseok broke the kiss quickly, and for a moment Shinwon started to panic. What if he hadn’t meant to kiss him—he quickly dismissed the thought because if he hadn’t wanted to, he wouldn’t have returned to his room after what he’d seen. He was overthinking everything, and even if it was hard to believe, Hongseok was there wasn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>He was there, and now his lips were on Shinwon’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Shinwon let out a weak whine, a hand reaching up to tangle itself in Hongseok’s hair. His skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Hongseok’s lips touched, and the feeling was more than enough to send his blood rushing south again. <em> Again</em>, and he had the mortifying realization that he hadn’t even gotten the chance to clean himself up before Hongseok had come back. He was sitting there naked and he had cum drying on his torso and Hongseok was pressing against him enough that his shirt was going to get dirty. </p><p> </p><p>Hongseok’s lips were moving lower, tracing patterns against Shinwon’s shoulders and then his collarbone. When he felt him place his hands against his chest to push him onto his back, he fell back readily. He had no idea what Hongseok was planning, but who was he to deny the other of whatever he wanted? </p><p> </p><p>When he flicked his tongue over a nipple, Shinwon’s breath hitched, and he arched his back beneath Hongseok. It felt <em> good. </em> He’d never had someone do that to him before but now he was finding himself wanting Hongseok to do that for the rest of their lives. </p><p> </p><p>But then his mouth moved lower again and Shinwon shivered as he felt him lick a long stripe up his torso, followed by another. It took him a moment to realize what Hongseok was doing, but as soon as it hit him, he felt his entire body flush. It turned out he didn’t need to worry about cleaning up after all because Hongseok was doing the work for him, and he wasn’t sure if that fact embarrassed him or turned him on more. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” he whispered, reaching down to grip onto Hongseok’s hair. At this rate, there was no way he’d last long. It didn’t matter if Hongseok had barely touched his dick because his mouth all over his body was more than enough. He’d been dreaming about that mouth for months and now that it was on him, he was in bliss. </p><p> </p><p>And then he was taking him into his mouth. Shinwon stifled a moan as he was enveloped by warmth, and his hips jerked against Hongseok’s face because he was still sensitive from having already come once. He hadn’t thought Hongseok was home in the first place, so he had no idea if Hui and Hyunggu were there too, and the idea of either of them hearing him was enough to make a hand fly to his mouth in a sorry attempt at being quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Hongseok’s tongue was warm against his skin, swirling around his head and teasing his slit before he went down on him completely, bobbing his head in a dizzying way. Shinwon was biting down on his wrist hard enough that he was sure it would leave a mark, but it was all he could do to keep himself from moaning. This was infinitely better than his hands, and even though he didn’t think he deserved any of it, he’d be the last person to tell Hongseok to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Everything in him felt like it was on the verge of boiling over, and his thighs instinctively tensed as he felt himself getting closer and closer. He let go of his wrist, reaching down to grip onto Hongseok’s hair tight enough that it probably hurt, and he was barely able to let out a warning before he was coming down his throat. Hongseok kept moving his head through the orgasm and the slick sounds he was making were enough to drive Shinwon crazy as he gasped beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>When Hongseok finally pulled off of him, he was licking his lips clean and staring at Shinwon with an amused expression. “No more looking at my picture, okay? Just find me instead,” he said softly. He leaned in, giving Shinwon a soft peck on the lips and he barely had the time to process that he could taste himself because then Hongseok was standing up and strolling out of his room like nothing had happened. </p><p> </p><p>Shinwon laid like that for a long time, his eyes cast on his ceiling as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. It’d been real if the pain from biting into his own arm was enough of an indicator. He had no idea how he’d explain <em> that </em> bruise, but it was the least of his worries at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>No more looking at his picture. If only it were that simple.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a week later, he was laying on his stomach in his room, watching Hyunggu’s video for what felt like the billionth time. He didn’t have his volume turned up and he wasn’t even touching himself, he just liked to watch the video from time to time. Hyunggu was beautiful and he’d never get sick of staring at him, watching the way his lips parted into a gasp and the way his dick twitched under his own touch. When the video was over, he exited out of the folder before getting ready to check his text messages, but there was a knock at his door. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at his phone; it was late, but not too late that the others wouldn’t be awake and he wondered who it was and what they wanted. He sighed, pulling himself out of his bed and shuffling over to the door and cracking it open. On the other side of it, Hyunggu and Hui stood and they were both flushed deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“Um…?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunggu pushed the door the rest of the way open and then him and Hui were pressing past him and sitting down on his bed. “Shut the door,” Hui said. Shinwon did so immediately, twisting the lock shut as he did because something in Hui’s voice told him it was the right thing to do. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s—”</p><p> </p><p>“I was in Hui’s room,” Hyunggu began, cutting him off with an embarrassed expression on his face. “We were… it doesn’t matter what we were doing but we were listening to music on his speaker until his phone disconnected and…”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yours connected,” Hui finished, his tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We heard the video, Shinwon.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’d really messed up now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you saved it but… I mean…” Hyunggu stammered, eyes darting between Hui and Shinwon as he flushed even deeper. “I sent it to you in the first place so it’s yours to do with as you please.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em> “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… we’ve been talking lately—me and Hui. We haven’t really told anyone, but you know we’re together right?”</p><p> </p><p>Shinwon blinked. He’d suspected for some time. He was almost certain that they’d been fucking for months and an image flashed from earlier that summer; he’d gone to use the practice room as they’d been leaving only to find a used condom in the wastebasket. He wasn’t completely clueless, but he had no idea what them being together had to do with that video. <em> Was Hui the one who was mad at him? Was he coming between them?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I… yeah, I thought so. Why?” Shinwon’s mouth felt very dry and the scariest part was that he couldn’t read either Hui or Hyunggu’s expressions. They both had uncanny poker faces and for all he knew he was about to be exiled from the group for making things Weird. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… we’ve been together for a while, but we’ve both been thinking a lot,” Hyunggu continued. “And… I don’t know, I guess we’ve been getting a lot of mixed signals but—“</p><p> </p><p>“We know you like us, Shinwon.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Did he? </em> He blinked because even as he asked himself the question he realized how stupid it was. Of course he did. He was fairly certain he’d started to before their whole stupid nude competition, and that having those images on his phone were the outlet he’d been waiting for to act on whatever he was feeling. But why were they…</p><p> </p><p>“We like you. Both of us. And I guess we were just… it’s okay if you don’t know yet but…” Hyunggu opened and closed his mouth as he tried to search for the right thing to say. Shinwon didn’t miss the way that Hui reached over to rub his back reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>“We might already be in a relationship, but we want you to join us. The three of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Shinwon stared at Hui as his words sank in. The three of them. <em> The three of them? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know,” he began. When he saw Hyunggu visibly deflate, he hurriedly opened his mouth again. “I mean, I do like you both. You’re right about that. And I’d love to be with you guys but… I…” he stammered, trailing off. He couldn’t just tell them that Hongseok had given him the best blowjob in his life the previous week, because that wasn’t his story to share. “I like Hongseok too. I’m not gonna just stop liking him even if I have you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… that’s it?” Hui asked. He looked hopeful and Shinwon couldn’t help but be confused. He hadn’t necessarily shot them down, but he was positive that if Hongseok was in the mix, it’d only cause jealousy. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine if you like Hongseok, if that was what you were worried about,” Hui said quickly. Next to him, Hyunggu was nodding. </p><p> </p><p>“It is?”</p><p> </p><p>“We knew already. You’re…” Hyunggu trailed off, his cheeks flushing again. “You’re not really good at being subtle… we both heard you guys last week,” he laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p> <em> Oh. </em></p><p> </p><p>“And you still wanna be with me? Even if I like him too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shinwon, you can like whoever you want. I don’t think either of us care who you like or who you mess around with as long as you don’t lie about it,” Hui said.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Of course,” Hyunggu said softly. He was smiling at Shinwon now and he felt something in his chest tighten. </p><p> </p><p>“I… maybe… I wanna talk to Hongseok first because he was quicker than you guys were, but we haven’t really talked about it since. I can’t just go behind his back…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Hui said, nodding quickly. “He was still awake when we came in here…” </p><p> </p><p>Shinwon was already turning away from them, sliding the lock to his door and pushing it open. He padded down the hall to Hongseok’s room to find that he was, in fact, still awake. His door was cracked open and he had his headphones and glasses on as he sat at his desk, skimming through a book under the dull glow of his lamp.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hear Shinwon come up behind him, so he jumped when he pulled off his headphones. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me,” Shinwon said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… what’s this about? Do you need me to—“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, we just need to talk. And I don’t mean only you and me,” Shinwon said quickly, and Hongseok swallowed before nodding. He let Shinwon lead him back down the hall and to his room. When he saw Hui and Hyunggu sitting cross-legged on Shinwon’s bed, leaning into each other, he arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He made his way to Shinwon’s desk chair, taking a seat in it before looking at Shinwon with a concerned expression.</p><p> </p><p>“So? What’s this about then.”</p><p> </p><p>Shinwon suddenly felt at a loss for words and he opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. “What are we?” That <em> definitely </em> wasn’t what he’d been going for because Hongseok choked, shooting Hui and Hyunggu a panicked look. </p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>“They heard us so there’s no point in pretending,” Shinwon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I… I like you Hongseok, but I like them too. I like <em> all </em>of you and I don’t know what to do because they just asked me out, but technically you made the first move, but I don’t know how serious you even were or if it was just physical or—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Shinwon,”</p><p> </p><p>“—if you’d be hurt by it, but I can’t just make myself unlike them and—“</p><p> </p><p>“Shinwon,” Hongseok repeated louder. At some point, he’d gotten up from the chair and he was now standing in front of him, holding his shoulders and staring at him intently. It was enough to make his panicked jumble of words fall away into silence as he stared and waited for him to say what he had to. “I like you too, but I knew you liked them. You’re kinda awful at hiding your feelings,” he laughed softly. “I’m not trying to rush into anything with you, but if you like them, it’s fine. Do what you want. I’m not mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hongseok laughed. “I’ll admit that coming back to your room last week was really impulsive, but I’d rather take things slow with you. You don’t have to wait for me to figure myself out to find love, though. If Hui and Hyunggu are ready for you, then be my guest. I’ll catch up when I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>It felt too easy. Shinwon wasn’t the most experienced in relationships to begin with, but whatever he was negotiating was a whole new level of confusing. He was overwhelmed by it, but at the same time he felt something welling in him when Hongseok nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you. I just want you to be happy, and if having Hui and Hyunggu at your side will make you happy, then it’d be a real dick move to deny you of that. Friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Friends,” Shinwon agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Hongseok grinned. He leaned in, giving Shinwon a soft peck on the lips. “I’m gonna go to bed, but you’ve got this. Go get ‘em,” he said, sending him a wink before patting him on the back and making his way back to his room. Shinwon instinctively reached for his lips, touching the place where Hongseok’s lips had just been and staring after him with what probably amounted to stars in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He was in deep, wasn’t he? </p><p> </p><p>And now Hui and Hyunggu were staring at him, interest in their eyes. “So… the three of us?”</p><p> </p><p>“The three of us,” Hui said, his lips pulling into a grin, “Come here,” he said, patting the bed next to him. Shinwon debated pointing out that it was <em> his </em> bed and he didn’t need to be invited to it, but instead he shuffled across the room and sat between Hui and Hyunggu. “Can I kiss you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“God yes,” Shinwon breathed, and he was already leaning in to close the distance between them. He’d dreamt about kissing Hui hundreds of times, but the real thing was infinitely better. His lips were soft and fit against his perfectly, and behind him, he could hear Hyunggu make a delighted noise. When they pulled back, Hui was still grinning. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to our club, babe.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Babe. </em> If Hui was going to call him babe, then he didn’t think he ever wanted to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“When do I get my membership?”</p><p> </p><p>“It takes about three to five business days to process,” Hyunggu said from the other side of him, his lips close enough to his ear that he could feel his breath on his skin. “But if you want to, you can get paying your dues out of the way right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Shinwon said, turning to Hyunggu as his lips quirked into a smirk. “What do I owe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t I show you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love nothing more.” </p><p> </p><p>And if the three of them didn’t wake up until almost noon the following day in a tangle of limbs, Hongseok was tactful enough not to say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/HUIW0NKI">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>